


The Ever-Evolving Face of Sex

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily suggests wax play. (Originally published January 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ever-Evolving Face of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wifey, innerslytherin, for providing me naughty Paget pictures. She requested Prentiss/Rossi and hot wax.

"That sounds... unpleasant," Dave said. His voice was cautious, though, as though he was hesitant to shoot down Emily's suggestion, and still hoarse from the orgasm that had just swept through his body and left him calling out her name a few minutes ago.

She was curled at his side, soft curves pressed against his solid body, stroking her fingertips over his chest and stomach. "Doesn't have to be," she breathed.

"You've obviously never burned yourself with candle wax before. Emily Prentiss, you've lead a charmed life."

She snorted and bit his jaw, liking the scratch of goatee against her lips, then climbed on top of him and kissed him. "Shut up," she murmured. "They make candles that burn at lower temperatures for things like that, you know."

He stared blankly at her for a moment. "And then I'm what? Covered in wax? How is that sexy?"

She returned the flat look he'd just given her.

"And I move, and it cracks apart and falls all over the place?" 

He still looked utterly perplexed by the idea that hot wax could be erotic. She groaned and pressed her face to his neck, and he circled his arms around her waist.

"No, really, I want to understand this," he said, his voice taking on a slightly amused tone. "I can't even think of a reason, off hand, why someone would have this particular paraphilia, and I'm supposed to be an expert in this field."

She snorted again to cover a laugh and flicked her finger at his side, which caused him to jump and chuckle softly. It crumbled her resolve, and then she laughed too.

"Whatever happened to whipped cream? Sex was so much simpler in my day," he said, and when she pulled back to look at him, he was wearing a lopsided grin. 

She matched it with a more devious grin of her own, then rolled her hips down gently against him, drawing a groan that said he wasn't quite ready to go again, even as he slid his hand up to cup her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple. 

"I have news for you," she told him. "'Your day' is nowhere near over yet."


End file.
